


There Is a Season

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are here to help.  Just not with your decorations.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is a Season

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #409 "October"

“Oh, hey, guys!” said Abby, turning from where she was standing on a lab stool, one end of an orange-and-black streamer in her hand. “Are you here to— Oh. Not here to help?”

“We are here to help,” said Tony. “Just not with your decorations.”

“Not right now,” McGee added. “Your Halloween decorations are awesome, Abs, and we’ll be glad to help you put them up. Won’t we?”

“Absolutely,” said Tony. “Anything you need, Abs. Once it’s been October for more than a week. Deal?”

Abby smiled, coiling up the streamer and dropping it into an equally orange-and-black box. “Deal.”

THE END


End file.
